dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Freezing Tundra of Hell
Freezing Tundra of Hell is the last stage of Hell. This is where the victim is placed in the middle of a frozen wasteland to freeze. Along with a huge machine that the Hell Guardian Enma uses to encase the victim in soul-laced ice crystals, which gets stronger if struggled against. If the victim is a resident of Other World, then the frozen body can be shattered (but later repaired). If the victim is of the living realm, then the ice would melt due to the living heat energy, and the victim would break free. You may RP here. Arko lands in The Freezing Tundra of Hell waiting for Ace and Loke. Ace lands as well shivering. "It's fr-fr-freezing fown here", Ace says as he charges his ki to warm up. Loke stood and stared at Ace, seming perfectly fine with the cold thanks to his demon bloo124d. He looked and turned to Arko with a raised eyebrow "What are we doing here?" "This is where we will finish all our training", Arko says. "Training here will test your stamina in extreme conditions and situations". "Now your second test will test your stamina, so you two will stand on the opposite field from me and you ust walk toward me without stopping while I continually shoot ki blast at you", Arko says. "Passing this test will make you go forward into the strenght test". "I used to do this with dad all the time", Ace says. "This will be easy". Ace then starts walking toward Arko while Arko continually shoots ki blast at him. However Ace doesn't stop even when Arko shoots a energy blast at him. By the time Ace is to Arko his gi is ripped apart. "Your turn Loke", Ace says. "Alright then lets rock!" Loke would then begin walking at a average pace toward Arko while continues to fire ki blasts non stop. With the simplest movements, he slowly sways out of the way of every ki blast, no matter where it was coming at him from. He just barely swayed out of the way of the energy blast at nearly point blank range, making it to Arko and high-fiving Ace "Objective complete! Let do strength!" Loke asked, excited "Hehe, good young ones", Arko says holding out his palm. "Now for the strenght test", Arko says as he fires a energy blast at the side of a mountain causing a avalanche. "You must now stop the avalanche from burying you". "If you succeed, we move on to Super Saiyan training, if you fail mor than 70 tons of snow will bury you and possibly break the bones in your body", Arko says. "I'm up for it", Ace says. "Since I can't stop the avalanche with my ands, I'll do it another way", Ace says as he prepares himself. "KAAAAAAAAA.....MEEEEEEEE....HAAAAA.....MEEEEE.....HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!!Ace yells as he fires a tremendous Kamehameha, stopping half of the avalanche. Loke seemed to stand there right infront of the avalanche with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. Then, without warning, he went straight to his overlord transformation and brought his hands high into the air, only to slam them down and into the ground. The entire ground came under him and with that, it caused a barrier to completely surround the avalanche, stopping it completely with one shot. Powering down back to normal, he smiled and gave Ace and Arko a thumbs up "We stopped it!" "Good", Arko says. "Now to get on with the serious training", Arko says powering up to Super Saiyan 3. "I want you two to unleash your strongest transformation. "Simply because from here on out you must be the best". "Now power up". "No problem", Ace says powering up to Super Saiyan. "So what are we doing?", Ace ask. "You'll see", Arko says. "I can't unleash my super saiyan forms. But i guess i can use my other transformations" *Loke focused and went from Demon Trainee to Demon Commander, and then Demon Commander to Demon Lord, and finally Demon Lord to Overlord. When he was finished, he was clearly taller and more muscular then he had been before hand, almost like a well defined body builder. "Alright, this should be about my strongest transformation. What's next" His voice was a bit deeper, as well as sounding more demon like. "You two will now battle each other at the Devil's Castle", Arko says smiling and flying toward Devil's Castle. "Hmph, then I'm going to have to go all out", Ace says powering up throught his Ultra, Mega, and Giga Alien forms and flying toward Devil's Castle. "This should be fun." Loke Took off to devil castle, making his fist in as tight of a grip as he possibly could, having been ready to fight for a long time now, but knowing he'd have to control himself so he doesn't completely lose it. Snowboarding Lamp had, after around two days, found some sort of snowboard-alike object and used it as a snowboard as she used it to move down a mountain during an avalanche and once she reached the bottom she turned and grinded upon another rail, which was there for some reason, and then went up another mountain, she reached the top and jumped off the board and spun around several times and then landed as she catched the board and used flight on the board so it would work as a hoverboard as she continues to move through otherworld at intense speeds. In the distance, two white figures with orange outlines, emitting incredible Ki, we're clashing into each other; presumably fighting. It was Inu-Sen'nin and Reppes, both in Pure Soul. Suddenly, they stop and look at Lamp's direction. Inu-Sen'nin chuckles and says "We're training while she's having fun." Reppes says "I wonder if she really is an adult now." He smiles and chuckles. Lamp makes a very very strong turn and releases some sort of rainbow trail after her and then drives up on a ramp and flies into the air, she spins the board around and then lands, she jumped off the board in the air so the sharp part of it hit the snow and got stuck in it, she then looked around the place. The two Pure Soul users walk up to her. "Hello, Lamp-senpai. Do you recognise us?" Reppes says smiling. Lamp turned to them and looked at them for a few seconds and then said "Oh, Hi Reppes and Inu-Sen'nin." The snow around Reppes and Inu-Sen'nin swiftly melted, and reached literally rock-bottom. Oddly enough, the rocks were terraforming into a mountain, because of the life energy Pure Soul produces in exchange for absorbing natural energy when they sit still to transform into Pure Soul. However, none of the two had the giant orange fox-shaped ki auras around them. "Why are you glowing?" Lamp asks. Inu-Sen'nin smiles "I guess you weren't really focusing on us while we were fighting Kazuki, huh? Well, this is the Pure Soul transformation. It's just like Kazuki's and Reppes' Raging Soul, but it's made out of positive energy instead of negative energy. It's also more advanced." "Alright" Lamp says as she looks around a little bit more. Inu-Sen'nin sighs as mountains keep growing "Maybe we should lay down the natural energy." He reverts himself to base form; Reppes does the same. "Anyway, How are you two?" Lamp says. Reppes is still smiling, with his eyes closed "Good. I guess you're feeling the same." Inu-Sen'nin also says "I'm also feeling good." "Well, if it isn't a happy party down there. Having a feel-good convention?" Gianor sais as he slides down a pillar of ice. Lamp turns to gianor and says "Hi, Who are you might i ask?" "I'm someone you'd care never to anger" Gianor says in a cold voice approachin Inu-sennin "I didn't know you had a pet wolf reppes, does it do tricks?" "You don't look like a saiyan, considering almost everyone i have met looks like one, What's your name?" Lamp asks gianor. Inu-Sen'nin feels slightly offended. "Do I really look like a wolf? Sometimes I think people forget what humans look like in Other World." Gianor replies to lamp saying "I am an Ice-Jin, not a filthy saiyan." Gianor then looks at Inu-Sennin with cold eyes "You're not a wolf, you're a old man who has no more meaning in life, but to follow this 'ninja' like a yesman" "Huh, You have white skin, That's actually pretty cool seeing as most of the others i meet have different skin colors, At least we have something in common, we don't share skin colors with most others." Lamp says. "Hmph." Inu-Sen'nin grunts. Reppes says "I wasn't born on Planet Vegeta like Vegeta-sama and Kakarot-sama; so I have no affilations with you and your Planet Trade Organization, Ice-Jin." Inu-Sen'nin seemed angry, and wanted to sit in a lotus position to transform into Pure Soul and punch Gianor in the face, but he calmed down. "Do I care where you come from Reppes? I also don't care how you vision 'goku and vegeta' like gods." He then turns around "You saiyans are so quick to anger it's sickening, try to take anger management classes wanna-be ninja master" Reppes says "Shut up, reject." He was getting ready to sit and transform, but waits if Gianor reacts to it or not. "Says the reject. Hmph" Gianor says as he walks away. Me sits down into lotus position and gathers energy from the atmosphere, and transfroms Pure Soul. At lightning speed, he knocks Gianor on the ground, and constricts his hands behind his back. Lamp suddenly shouts "STOP FIGHTING!" She shouts with anger, she puts a palm on her head and calms down "There is no reason to fight.."Lamp also says. Inu-Sen'nin says "She's right, Reppes. We only over-reacted. Let him go." Reppes lets go of Gianor's hands, and stands up. "Fine." He reverts to base form. Lamp says "Next time, fight for a purpose and not because somone insulted you." She then looks a little bit into the moutains around them and suddenly she heard and felt a quake, an avalanche, caused by her screaming, she immediately runs away and grabs the board she got before and rides on it away as the avalanche approached them. Inu-Sen'nin sits into lotus position to gather natural energy and swiftly transform, and used his Ki Fox to stop the avalanche, he then reverts to base. "Oh my hero! Where did you get the courage to stop the avalanche like that!?!?!" Gianor says in a sarcastic tone "If you can't handle a few icy rocks, than you truly are a wanna-be." He then slowly walks away as he says "Cowards, nothing but cowards" "Can you just shut up already?" Says an intimidated Inu-Sen'nin. "Besides, did you even look at the size of that avalanche? It would be nearly impossible to just stop it with a single punch or ki blast; you'd have to resort to a barrage or a wide-range attack." Gianor stop and turns around "Think you can prove it little wolf man?" "I'd like to see you try." Inu-Sen'nin replies, shooting a giant energy wave at an ice mountain, causing a 200 meter avalanche. Lamp rides away from the newly caused avalanche as she just shouts "WHY AREN'T YOU FLEEING ALREADY!?" as she then rides even further away from them. "YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A voice from the top of the avalanche would shout out, causing the already growing avalanche to get even bigger. As the figure shot off from the smoke of the avalanche, anyone who knew his name could tell who and what it was. It was loke riding on the back of the avalance! He would ride right past what looked to be a arguing couple and their talking pet. "Reminds me of that Johnny Test show or whatever" He looked downward and noticed someone not to far from him about to be caught by a part of the avalance. His natural "protect almost everything at any givin time" instints would kick in, and he would use a small ki blast to make it to whoever it might be's location faster. Before Loke could make out that it was actually lamp, he quickly grapped her off her feet and used a energy wave to get far ahead of the avalance and down to even ground. Once he was sure he was clear of the avalance, he would throw her right into the snow, smiling and standing proud in a job well done* There! your after life is saved! Hahahahahahaha! *He still hadn;t noticed it was Lamp, and he stared up at the sky, proud of his first save of a supposed "Damsel in distress" Lamp was somewhat covered in snow considering the fact that she was thrown into the snow it cause a splash that made her covered in snow, she powers up pretty quickly and blows the snow off herself and then looks around and then finally shifts her eyes to loke and says "Hi." Loke was still living up the glory of saving someone, like a child after he got a new toy for christmas. He looked down at her with his eyes close, not seeming to fully recognize Lamps voice yet "Hello there. I know you must be in shock of being saved by someone as awesome as me. Please no auto----HOLY CRAP LAMP!?" His eyes shot open as he realized who's voice that was, and actually kinda remembered carrying lamp around when she was still a kind. He stared at her, completely speechless as he looked her up and down to see if this was real or not "Yes, It's me, So what?" Lamp says with a calm tone and looks around to see if any other avalanches are going to be caused or not. "What do you mean "So what"!? YOU LOOK OLDER NOW!" Loke would say, looking up to her and actually making hand motions to her womanly majin figure. He too checked to make sure no avalanches were starting, but didn't stay quiet or calm down. "When did THAT happen!?" "Well, After reppes taught me how to fly and how to sense, i started glowing white and i just became bigger, I feel a lot stronger as well." Lamp says. Loke was 15, so he would simply stare at the Adult Lamp up at down once or twice, then look back where he felt the energy of the three of them, figuring they were still arguing. "Hey, wanna take this somewhere else? Just in case another Avalance starts up?" "Sure, Follow me." Lamp says as she flies towards normal hell. Loke would put his hands to his sides and fly after Lamp slowly, staying both close behind her and next to her, wondering how much she must have changed personality wise. Reppes says "Well Gianor-san, you didn't stop Inu-sen'nin's avalanche, but Loke-senpai could. Heck, his power level is even weaker than yours, and he still managed to stop it. Also, we don't see Vegeta-sama and Goku-sama as divinities. Obviously, you don't know what the suffix '-sama' means. It means that you've high respect to that person, but you don't view him as a divinity." "I was observing Loke, since he so rudely interrupted me" Gianor blasts some mountains to cause an avalanche "Watch and learn" Gianor says as he forms a giant barrier around Lamp, Loke, Inu, Reppes, and himself, shielding them from the avalanche. "Piece of cake!" Gianor then leaves the protective barrier and uses a Nova Strike to push all of the rubble into one place, then uses the Crazy FInger Beam to destroy them. "Hmph." "That still wasn't the doing of a single Ki Blast." Inu-Sen'nin says, in a kind of rude tone. "Reppes, I think you need to train this pet wolf of yours, he's getting rude around guests" Gianor says as he chuckles a bit "Later" He then starts to walk away. "Hmph." Reppes and Inu-Sen'nin grunt. They also start flying towards the campsite. A Dark Secret Zane is walking around exploring. "How can it be this cold in Hell!?" Zane keeps walking "Yes the cold does nip at your flesh doesn't it", a man says in a cloaked hood as he appears a feet feet away from Zane. "I have been watching you", the man says. "I've been watching your friends as well". "I've taken note of everything occurring on what you call Earth". "Hehe, what evils take siege on that planet", he says as he suddenly floats backwards as if he wasn't walking. Zane looks at him. "Watching me huh? Who are you exactly?" Zane laughs lightly. "I want to know the name of my stalker if you dont mind." The man would flash a wicked grin on his face as he would stop floating backwards. His face was covered with his cloak, but his mouth could still be seen to show his grin. "Let's just say I'm your secret admirer", he says as he begins to walk around Zane. "I know about the evils that plague the Earth, but I am most concerned with the evils that plague your soul", he says as a large orb of dark souls forms in his hands. "This right here is the evil that plagues the Earth as of now". "Large isn't it?", he ask with a grin. Zane looks down. "yeah it is, and I couldn't do anything to help them." he looks up. "You seem interested in that. The population Of hell will start to increase. They seem almost powerless now." "I guess you can say that", the man says. "The evil that plagues this universe may be a danger to you, but it is in very deed a great thing for me", he says. "I can read the evil in your heart now", he says. "You may not show it, but you are angered at the Demon named Hokus for killing you and sending you here", he says. "Even if it was a accident it angers you to the point where that anger boils into hatred...into evil". "You are disgusted by this place and you want to return home". Zane thought I do want to go home and be with my family and friends, but could i really be growing more evil. ''He looks up. ''Is that even a possibility!? ''"That cant be possible.....Hokus is one of my best friends! He is almost like a brother, And yes i want to go home. But my uselessness is why i ended up here. I couldn't even help in the battle on earth, But i will change that!" "Hehehe....you are more useful than you think", the man says as he starts floating away from Zane. "Follow", he says. Zane slowly follows the man "Not like I have anything better to do" As Zane would follow the man, he would suddenly. "Time to take you there", he says as the snow stops falling, the wind stops blowing, as it seems that time has stopped. Darkness would then cloud the entire area as it would disappear after a few moments. They were suddenly in a temple of some sort. G Temple of Darkness The man would then turn to Zane before saying, "This is the deepest part of Hell", he says. "No one knows about this place, not even King Yemma". "Only the Gods of Destruction of the seventh universe know of its existence". "Shall I tell you why I brought you here?", he ask. Zane stops walking. "yea tell me. Why here? Why me" Looks to the side. "What could you possibly want me for?" "Over 75 million years ago, the legendary Demon Makaioshin ripped open the dimension between Hell and the living world to do what he was born to do....destroy and conquer", he says. "For many years, he destroyed civilizations and rebuild them in his own liking, he destroyed and conquered!". "But his ideals were dismissed by the Gods of Destruction, Bills and Whis". "A long battle ensued between the forces, but eventually Whis overcame Thax and threw him into the deepest part of Hell in a comatosed state". "But before he did this, he placed four locks on his power". "Bow the legendary Demon Makaioshin is in a very weakened state and foe millions of years he has laid here, but his spirit is very much awake". "I brought you here to cipher the evil in your heart and reawaken Thax!" Zane laughs "And why would i help you?" Zane turns around "Releasing evil is not really my thing." "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter", the man says as the room becomes shrouded in darkness once more before they appear in a shrine like room with dusty and cracked stone walls and a large tomb at the end of the room. There was also a large sphere in the middle of the room that appeared to be made of some kind of dark energy. "This is where Thax currently lays", the man says as he launches the dark orb of souls into the sphere as it begins to charge electric currents around it. The sphere of dark energy would then start flowing until the tomb at the end of the room as it starts shaking for a few moments before stopping. "I'll need more evil energy", he says as he turns to Zane. "You're up", he says . Zane falls to his knees in pain. ''I cant do this!! ''The Zane hears another voice ''"but you must Zane, like he said you have no choice" ''Zane closes his eyes and struggles to speak "I-I-I can't free him!" He looks up at the figure "Y-You Can't make me!" Zane then struggles to his feet but closes one eye due to pain and the voice in the back of his head "''Dont Try To Resist Me!" ''Zane once again gathers energy to speak "You Can't MAKE Me!" "Hehehe", the man would laugh as the temple would begin to grow dim from the dark energy. "You have no choice!", the man says. "You will be doing the right thing to help Thax destroy everything!", "The living world deserves to burn", the man says as he removes his hood to reveal a human skull. The room would then go pitch black as a loud howling noise erupted. Suddenly a blood red and black spirit would emerge from the tomb as it appeared before Zane in a instant. The spirit would then open it's mouth to reveal it's fangs as it begin to blow it's breath into the mouth of Zane. As it did this Zane's eyes would turn red as he would begin to lose all train of thought in his head. "You are now one of us", the man says as he reaches his bony fingers into the chest of Zane to pull out a large orb of evil energy. "Hehehe", he says as the room turns pitch black once more and Zane loses consciousness. Hokus steps out of a portal into this Realm having felt a shift in Hell. "Nice place you got here. I was wondering where we sign up. Would've been here sooner but," has a flashback to him sleeping, "I had things to take care of." Followed by Hokus, out comes tsurugi through a portal as he looks at the sky "I don't know why, but i'm feeling. Do you sense anything weird, Hokus? There's been chill in the air... What is this... felling?" he then thinks "It can't be..." as he says "The atmosphere is so chilling, even a Demon like me is feeling it.." 47 silently snuck up to a hill overlooking the land in which everyone was gathered, remaining absolutely silent and unseen whilst hiding his power completely. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was had to be something important. He even recognized a few faces. The man would look at the 3 new faces as he would put on a wicked grin. "3 new evil hearts to help awaken Thax", he says as he holds his hand out and waves it in front of them as he draws out the evil in their hearts. They would feel a shaft pain in their chest thereafter, as the man would feed the dark energy to Thax's spirit. The spirit of Thax would then ingest the dark energy before appearing before Tsurugi in a instant and locking eyes with him as something starts to happen. "No need to hypnotize. We came of our own free will, unlike Zane here. I'm willing to help you in your endeavors. As long as I get power, I don't care." Hokus says as he recovers from the pain. Tsurugi who was unbeknownst of the situation quickly says "Wha-what!? I thought you told me that we are leaving to trai-" he was suddenly stopped as he feels his heart beating faster and faster as he thinks "So this is how it is. Hokus took me here on purpose." Not too long before he senses an evil spirit trying to take his memory away from him, with consenting, he let that spirit take his memory "as a hero" away. Causing Tsurugi turning into the ruthless killing maniac he once was after seeing his clan die. His appearance would appear to be reverted as it was before he fused with his brother, forcing his brother's spirit to force-fully be disappear from existance. as he says "The chill and freezing atmosphere is the sign of evil, TRUE evil. And that hints the presence of the Demon, Tsurugi"."I shall hereby join you, Thax". The spirit of Thax would remove his gaze from Tsurugi as his spirit stared at his new followers. He would then fade away as he made his way back into his tomb. "He will require more evil energy later to fully awaken him", the man says. "That day is near...", he says before disappearing. Death in the Family Thax's follower could walk through the snow of the tundra as he holds a orb of more evil spiritual energy in his hands to give to Thax. Zane follows him still saying nothing Not too far away from them, a figure would appear to kill 16 Demon in 3 seconds due to his sword and blazing speed. Which would later appear to sheathe his sword and charge Lightning Cutter to pierce through the last Demon. that Demon would later try to run away however the Lightning Cutter would entend to it's limit to pierce through the demon. "Hehehe", the man would say as he watches Tsurugi slaughter the demons. "Thax would be proud of you all embracing your true selves", he says with a wicked grin. "I Eurynone, will truly be happy to see the day that Thax will finally awaken". Zane smiles. "Soon" Tsurugi would join their conversation with saying, "When i first encountered you, i heard you babbling about something, "Thax will be revived soon", if i'm not mistaken he's the one who is your boss and the one God of Destruction Bills locked? If i'm correct then how long is it gonna take your "Lord" to be revived?" "Whis locked Thax away millions of years ago", Eurynome says. "With all the negative energy coming from that city on Earth alone, he should be awake in a matter of days". Zane rolls his eyes. "much time left" Tsurugi would then sigh and say "All the Demons in otherworld are weakling. Their fist tickle like a tiny feather." He'd then ask Enuynome ""all the negative energy coming from that city on Earth alone"? What do you mean by that?" "The evil presence felt their", Eurynome says. "Earlier, I sensed three dark forces there, but now I only sense one", he says. "Throughout the battle, the evil in the hearts of those dark forces were dark enough to kill 6 strong powers up there". "All seemed pure of heart". "That evil alone is enough to awaken Thax". "If all goes well, it might be sooner than expected". "Any ways to boost up the revival of Thax?" Tsurugi asks "No...", Eurynome says. "Unless more evil is present, he'll remain in the state he's in", Eurynome says. "When you are locked by Whis, it is hard to overcome it". "But...I think I may know of a solution". "I insist, tell me." Tsurugi said. Post Battle Revelations Hokus would land infront of the temple as he turns to face Tsurugi. "It seems I've made a mistake about bringing you here. I thought you could overcome his influence. However, I didn't expect him to erase your memories." Hokus would then hit Tsurugi in all his pressure points, causing him to fall down paralized. After Tsurugi would fall down, he'd disappear as a voice comes "One should not only concentrate on attack, you should've known by now that it was clone" as the real Tsurugi appears beside him "He really did erased my memory and that was intentional, i wanted him to too. However, he never removed the memory from inside of my brother who used to live inside me; after i killed him. I took all the memory i needed through Legendary Possession, so he has nothing to do about it. Although i plan to kill everyone in my path and finish by goal, but i won't kill someone who's been my friend since the beginning" he says with calm tone. Hokus sighs. "I'm sorry things have to end like this. But I can't follow Thax. I'm not that kind of person. But if you're ever in trouble, I'll be around." Hokus says in a calm voice before starting to leave. "I wasn't following him at first place. I was pretending to be his follower to achieve one thing... Losing the heart that is. Losing to be too much careful for others that is. Now that i have achieved it, i have nothing to do with this anymore..." Tsurugi sighs before saying "Where are you heading off to by the way?" "Waiting till I can open another portal. Until then, I'll be at Devil's Castle." Hokus says. "Well, take me with you. I have some businesses to do there as well as stay there for brief amount of time" Tsurugi says. "Fine by me. You're your own person." "Sweet" Eurynome would overhear the pair's conversation a distance away on some cliffs. "Fools..", he says as he creates a ball of dark spiritual energy in his right palm. "I only needed them to feed master Thax more energy", he says. "I don't care what happens to them after....the apocalypse", he says with a evil chuckle. Thax is here Eurynome would slowly walk through the halls of the ruined temple, carrying a vast amount of dark energy on his bone like fingers. He would slowly walk down the halls before entering a tomb like room where Thax lays. "This energy from Cradle should be able to provide master Thax with a sufficient amount of energy". The dark energy sphere placed center of the room would suck up the energy as the room would go dark. "Surely that energy from Cradle alone cou-", as Eurynome says this the energy would then condense in after a few subtle moments, explode. The room would remain dark before slowly lighting up from the black flames covering the room. A man would stand in the flames, eyes closed, his presence alone being dark and eerie. "Master Thax....y-you've finally awakened!"! Eurynome happily says. Thax would slowly open his dark eyes as he would remain silent, studying his hands. "Even with the locks on your power y-you're strong", Eurynome exclaims. "So the mind of man has finally lured him to his evil ways", Thax says as he reveals a smooth but dark voice. "Y-yes master Thax", Eurynome responds. "Enough energy has awakened you to plunge the world into darkness". Thax's emotionless face would stare blankly at Eurynome before the crook of his mouth released a small grin. "Come Eurynome", Thax says as he walks past Eurynome. Unfortunate Death of the Yuji Clan Leader Yamisei opens up a portal into Hell, and steps in. He begins walking around, searching for Tsurugi. "He should be here by now... I hope..." Not too far from Yamisei, Tsurugi is clearly seen boiling up with anger and frustration, smashing his fist on the ground "My body can't handle my own power, dammit!" Yamisei faintly hears a shout in the distance. "That voice..." He flies over to that spot. "Tsurugi! There you are!" Tsurugi notices Yamisei, tries to control his anger "What a demon king would want from someone who can't even handle his own strength?" Yamisei says "Your own strength?... That's not true. You managed to follow in Madara's footsteps and you became the clan leader." He smiles. "You even saved my own life by shielding me against Lucien. And speaking of which... We managed to beat him. I thought I'd get you a reward for helping us beat him, so I brought this." Yamisei takes out a small cube with a blue glow. "Just open it anytime by pressing the center of any of the sides." He throws it at Tsurugi. Tsurugi catches it "Being Clan leader means nothing if you can't even have control over your own damned strength", he speaks up "I care not to be alive, but I care deeply for my strength. It's overwhelming, but what's the big deal if you can't even handle it?" he says "Besides, I have yet to protect my clan, Tch!", he mutters. "But have you protected your own family?" Yamisei asks. "Haruki, Shuu, Miri... Besides, there are a lot of people who couldn't control their power. One example would be Shintaro... He told me once, that he couldn't control his Avatar when he was a child and went on a rampage... and putting a toll on his own body. He managed to pull through when he was sent to Earth." "There's a difference." Tsurugi speaks "He couldn't control his power when he was child because he was injected with a lot of power samples WHEN HE WAS Child. While, I on the other hand, am starting to lose control over my power as I age up, and it's making he thirsty to use it, knowing how immensely it's growing. It's like...." he speaks "It's like something inside me is evolving which is disrupting flow of everything" "I see..." Yamisei says. "But what about your own family? I've heard the only surviving family members you have are your daughter Haruki and granddaughter Miri." "She won't suffer with this, not anytime soon. She was born with the strong Yuji body and not any jumbled sh!t", Tsurugi refers to himself and DNA he's having inside him of Shinjus "Regardless, It does not seems like you were here only to give me that reward. Tell me, what's the other reason you're here for?" "Oh, right." Yamisei says. "I, being a Demon King, can travel between Hell and Earth, through a portal. I decided I'll give you free access to my portal anytime. There's a crystal in that cube I gave you, if you transmit a small portion of ki into the crystal, you can communicate with me using it. So if you need to use the portal, you can always ask me." Death the Kid Kid Death *Health: 0/10,000,001 *Speed: 2662 (1331 when dodging) *Strength: 2002 *Fatigue: 6/6 *Effects: Soul Resonance, Assymetrical Rage!, Lines of Sanzu, Gravity Level 5 Harmony Nyx *Health: 2,113,733/2,289,909 *Speed: 1,307 (3,697.2416) *Strength: 1,356 (8,103.23904) *Fatigue: 2,375/2,375 *Effects: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength, x1.15 Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Silenced Aura Strength, x1.15 Health, x1.15 Sig/Ult Damage, Servant of Silence Speed/Strength, When the Clock Strikes Twelve Speed/Strength Masami Buru * Health: 423,236/687,500 * Speed: 1258.125 (6133.359375) * Strength: 1007.5 (1259.375) * Fatigue: 0/500 * Equipment: ** Streamlined Combat Clothes (x1.3 Speed) ** Sword * Effects: ** '''Energy Absorption:' Steal 0.5 Damage for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. ** Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. ** Energy Restoration: Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn. ** Forced Merge: Absorb an opponent android for 3 turns, once per battle. Must hit first. Cannot be used if the target is the last remaining opponent. Adds the targets' current health, current fatigue, and base speed and damage to your own until the skill ends, during which time the target is removed from battle. If all opponents save those under the influence of Forced Merge are defeated, the absorbed opponents are immediately released. ** Materialization: Summon an item from the Shop to aid you in battle. You do not keep the item after the battle. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next turn. ** Skilled Combatant: Speed is increased by 25% (1.25x) for attacking only, not dodging. ** All Physical Attacks count as Lightning Based Magic attacks. ** x4.5 Magic Damage *** After leaving this form, Masami must wait a 3 turn cooldown. *** Cannot use Ki Attacks while in this form. *** Cannot use Swords while in this form. *** Lasts 3 turns before being forced out. *** Costs 5% Heath to enter this form. Moeru *Health: 1,045,148/1,397,500 *Speed: 158119762,964 *Strength: 17322165w/ storm ring w/ kaio ken *Fatigue: 2990/2990 *Equipment: Atronic Combat Suite, Combat Gloves, Clarent 25x Strength. Cannot be dual wielded. Each sword attack adds 2% to a chance to stun the opponent at the end of the turn, Swords x2, Rain Ringnegate a random attack(costs 75 fatigue); reduces opponent's speed by 5%, Storm Ring[ Increases Strength 1.5x once per...battle?], Rapture Cannonits own rush count of 15, deals 15x your strength stats as damage, has a 10% to stun the enemy if at least 5 hits occur Starr Abraxis * Health: 549,736/814,000 * Speed: 774 ( 876.2) * Strength: 1199 * Fatigue: 690/800 * Equipment: Polarity Cloak (X1.3 Speed) Dual Swords Combat Gloves The Battle! *Turn Order: Moeru, Starr, Masami, Harmony, Death the Kid **Moeru charges forward, Activating his Rain ringsecondary slashing Kid 16 times (5 hit) (no stun), before firing 15 shots from his rapture cannon (5 hit) (no stun). 400,525 damage. ** Starr glares at Kid."Your lust for symmetry is going to be your downfall....Death the Kid, I am not leaving here without the Thomspon Sisters!" Starr would say going through all of his transformations. Next, he would summon Tempus, the Chroniton Sword. (Ki Sword Dual Wielded with a Regular Sword ) Pushing forth, Starr would slice him 19 times. 8 hit, 359,700 damage. ** Masami materializes a sword then attacks with 19 sword slashes. 9 hit, 287,138 damage. ** Harmony transformed, teleporting behind Death the Kid, and her hair glowed silver white before shooting forward to stab him with newly-razor-sharp tips. They only hit him on the left side of his body. (20 dual sword slashes) 7 hit, 451,167 damage. **Kid drew the two guns, firing 10 shots at everyone. "I want you all to die, you Asymetrical garbage!"damage to Harmony, 264,264 damage to Masami and Starr, 352,352 damage to Moeru **Moeru activated charge up, strength and speed buff, all at level 5. He then charged forward activating kaio Ken x100, as well as the power of his storm ring, as he hit kid with an illusion slash (4 hit), storm of blows (7 hit), and 12 slashes (10 hit). He then fired a wave of 15 shots from his rapture cannon (7 hit) before landing on the ground. Drawing Clarent once again, he focused a wave of energy within the blade, before slashing forwardBlood Arthur (4 hit). 4,735,260 damage. No stun. ** Starr would jump back after the assault would happen."Okay Harmony! Silenced Edge!" He would yell as he would keep his eye on Kid. He could see a blinding flash of light, and then a spinning scythe heading towards him. He would stick up one finger, and the scythe's handle would spin around it, before being spun by two fingers, then clutched with two hands. Starr would make his posture stiff, and still, controlling his breathing. He would line up the blade perfectly with the center of his face, facing Kid. He would connect his middle fingers in the front of the handle, but holding onto it with his thumbs behind it. Their souls were aligned perfectly, and they were symmetrical."Death the Kid..How can you call us asymmetrical garbage, when you aren't even symmetrical yourself?" He would say, holding Harmony."We, are perfect...We, are resonating, and we....Are going to kill you!" Starr would say as they would spring into action, slicing Kid 19 times (5 hit) wickedly with flips and leaps. Doing a back flip over Kid, they would both yell."Soul Resonance!" At an instant, the scythe would become dual bladed, and Starr would spin it to become a glowing crimson circle in the palm of his hand."Silenced Flux!" He would slash it downwards as the attack finished, and there was no sound. But then, there would be a violent whipping as Kid's hair and clothes were becoming slashed and ripped apart, leaving him asymmetrical garbage. (hit). 729,674 damage. ** Masami goes through his signature forms then casts Gravity Magic Level 5 (hit) and attacks with 19 punches and kicks. (19 hit) 448,652 damage. ** Harmony, still in scythe form, suddenly rips herself out of Starr's grip, cackling like a lunatic as she enters Servant of Silence and When the Clock Strikes Twelve. She immediately uses Silenced Flux (hit), Silenced Storm (44 hit), and Silenced Cascade (7 hit) before slashing at him 17 times (14 hit). 5,593,409 damage reduced to 2,587,885. ** Battle over. 5,000,000 XP.